Meet you, Love you
by Pikana
Summary: Astral questions why Yuma is stealing flowers and Yuma recounts his first encounter with the legendary Yugi Mutou. :Fluff and Shounen-ai warning: :Domicileshipping:


**Meet you, love you.**

**I don't own anything in the Yugioh ZeXal franchise. **

**I have an exam in less than two hours and I spent all of last night writing this. Look at my intelligence.**

**So... Ummm... new fic for a new fandom. ZeXal gives me so many feels it's not funny. This pairing too. I love Domicileshipping. It has no popularity but I wanna change that~ So yeah! Enjoy my first attempt at writing YGO!**

* * *

_"Yuma. What are you doing?" The blue alien stared curiously at the wild-haired boy, hovering over his shoulder as he jumped the fence. The boy landed in the huge garden and, without hesitation, began to dig through the bushes, much to the confusion of his companion. Astral repeated his question but the red-eyed boy didn't respond as he was muttering to himself under his breath. "Yuma, I do not think that you are supposed to be in here trespassing without a good reason. You will get in trouble from…"_

_"I know, I know. Stop hassling me. I just need to grab this and we'll go, okay?" Astral tilted his head and moved around, getting a better view to watch Yuma carefully pick, one by one, a small bouquet of beautiful pink roses and yellow daffodils. The duelist was being extremely careful with each flower, handling them carefully as if they were a deck of Numbers cards. Astral thought that the actions made no sense but Yuma thought that he was an absolute genius and was wondering why he didn't think of this before. _

_"Yuma, I was not aware that you were interested in observations of the natural flora. Are you sure you want to take those ones? Analysis of plant life is more effective when the diversity of the sample is larger." _

_"It's not for science Astral, I've had enough of that today already," the boy laughed, trying not to remember his failed biology test._

_"Oh? What is it for then?" To Astral's amazement, Yuma said nothing and instead gave a small smile. He wrapped the flower stalks with the wet towel that he had brought and stood up, looking around for any witnesses. When he was sure he was safe, Yuma jumped back over the fence and began heading home. "Yuma," Astral flew in front of him, floating backwards to face the rushing boy. "I was not aware it was customary to steal…"_

_"It's for someone special." _

_"Hmm?"_

_"They're for someone special."_

_"…Yuma… you are allowed to say his name. Hasn't it been customary for me to send him his gifts every time you ask? It's not a secret."_

_"I know! I know! But it's still embarrassing to ask you…" Yuma grumbled as they headed back to his house. _

_After greeting his grandmother; dodging Akari; telling Obomi that he wasn't a dumbass and ushering the robot out of his room; Yuma sat crossed legged on the floor, setting himself to the dubious task of arranging the flowers neatly. They were going to be a present after all and, even if it was only a small thing, he wanted it to look good. _

_For hours Astral said nothing, drifting about the room as he watched Yuma struggle with papers and the roses' arrangement. Even ever-patient Astral found watching tiring- it was ridiculous: Yuma crying out when petals from the flowers were dropped or him somehow managing to rip several kilos of tissue paper within a few minutes. _

_"Why do you do this to yourself Yuma?"_

_"It's not my fault. Roses shouldn't have so many thorns in the first place," he groaned, sucking his bloody fingers. Astral gave a frown, 'landing' beside him with his arms folded. _

_"I mean send presents to a man who's been dead for decades in your time." Yuma took his fingers out of his mouth and stared at Astral who only stared back more intensely. "Please… Yuma… I'm concerned. You've not been yourself since we came back from the past."_

_"Hey! I've been fi-" Yuma started before Astral glared at him._

_"No Yuma… It's been two months and it is evident. Kotori and your friends have noticed it and so have I. You have not been fine," When red orbs met golden Yuma stopped his defensive look and gave a long sigh. Defeated, the boy stared at his lap. Astral's expression and tone softened. "Yuma… What happened while we were in the past? Did something happen there that I wasn't aware of?" _

_"Yeah… Something happened…"_

* * *

"Wow! Astral! I thought you were joking! I didn't think you could take us through time!"

"Neither could I, Yuma… It seems that after we retrieved those last Numbers cards, I recovered the knowledge of transcending through time. Unfortunately I am unable to designate a location of where we arrive but I am certain that we can return home whenever you please."

"This is so cool! Everything looks so old and squarish!" Yuma said, running out through the streets with Astral drifting after him."Awesome… We must be in the 1980s or something."

"1990s Yuma," Astral corrected, floating over a nearby newsstand and analysing a date. "According to this printed documentation, it is currently the first of October 1999 and our location is Domino City."

"Domino City? Wow… not even Neo Domino City but… actual Domino City. This is so cool! It's a lot bigger than how the databases describe it! If they taught about these kinds of places in school I'd be happy to pay attention during history class." Starry-eyed, Yuma turned around and headed to a busy street.

"Be careful not to disturb the flow of time, Yuma. If you change anything it could prove disastrous. It would be best if we leave straight away and don't touch anything or anyone."

"Yeah, yeah, I know… But what's the worst that could happen?" Yuma laughed, eager to see the city. The boy turned heel and began to run through the thinning crowd. His eyes flitted all around his new environment- everywhere except in front of him.

"Oof!"

"Hey!" Both Yuma and the person were knocked down. Yuma had ran head first into someone walking out of a shop, sending loose duel monster cards flying.

"Owwww~ that hurt~" Yuma grumbled, getting off his butt. The other person groaned and rubbed his head. "Sorry… uh… let me get your cards for you." Thankfully Yuma's deck was all safely packed away in his case and there were no mix up of cards. The boy scrambled to his knees and hastily picked up the cards, only just managing to notice one familiar monster card in the process. "Eh? The Dark Magician? Hey…" he looked up at the stranger. His heart stopped. "You're- you're Yugi Mutou!"

"That's me," the spiky-haired man smiled. Yuma's eyes widened, his heart starting up again as Yugi brushed hands against the younger boy and took the cards back from Yuma and pocketed them. "I'm sorry about that. I should have been looking at where I was going." Yuma didn't respond for a moment. He just stared dumbly at Yugi for a few moments and before it dawned on him.

"Wait! Yugi Mutou! EH?! You're 'The Game King'! Yugi Mutou!"

"I'm never going to get used to people calling me that," Yugi laughed, standing up. Yuma backflipped back onto his feet, eyes wide and sparkling as he looked at the sixteen year old king of dueling.

"Wow! I actually bumped into the legendary Yugi! This is so cool! I-" Yuma looked like he was about to start a long speech of praise when he stopped, realising what he had just said. "Oh… hahah. Sorry for knocking you over."

"It's okay. No harm done," he smiled kindly. The man pocketed his cards as Yuma contemplated whether or not he should ask Yugi for an autograph (he could probably rub that into Tetsuo's face). He smiled back at Yuma. "So you're a fan, right? What's your name?"

"I'm Yuma Tsukumo. Sorry if I've gotten in your way."  
"Oh, no, it's okay. I'm actually alone for the day, so it's fine." Another grin, another shiver sent through Yuma. "It's nice to meet you Yuma."

"Man, you are so nice! I've always dreamed of dueling you! I can't get over the fact I'm actually meeting you!" Yugi looked at him blankly for a moment and Yuma thought he had said something wrong. But, before he could apologise, Yugi covered his mouth and chuckled into his hand. A lively smile shone through his fingers, making Yuma's heart race yet again.

"Well, I do have time and no plans today. Would you like to duel now?"

"Woah! Really?" Yugi nodded and Yuma gave a backflip in joy. "I'm gonna Kattobingu to you Yugi! Let's go!"

* * *

_"I know this part. We dueled him and we were defeated, even despite Yugi not knowing what a Xyz monster was." Yuma laughed, remembering the fun duel._

_"Hey! The match was close, you know!" Yuma grinned, flopping onto the floor on his back. "But it was awesome! We even managed to have Hope fight the Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl! Everything about that duel was just amazing!" Astral closed his eyes as Yuma recounted the duel in vivid detail. For Astral, it was… odd. Yuma could happily remember every bit of the duel- the monsters, spells and magics… even the conversations Yugi and Yuma exchanged during the duel. …But Yuma had the memory of a goldfish. _

_"It was the best duel I've ever had! I really got to know Yugi through it! He's amazing~!" After at least an hour of babbling Astral finally interrupted Yuma._

_"… Yuma. It's not idolization."_

_"Huh?" Astral continued as if he was uninterrupted._

_"My observations have defined your condition otherwise. In a duel, you connect with the other duelist and become their friend. But I noticed before, during and after the duel you were acting strangely. However I presumed it was because you met a famous figure whom you aspire to be like. But… now I realise that this this is different…"_

_"Huh?" _

_"Yuma, how deeply connected did you get with Yugi Mutou?" Yuma's eyes widened and he sat up. The boy looked like he wanted to yell, deny something to Astral, but the words were caught in his throat. After a valuable moment of tension, Yuma slumped down, almost as if he was defeated by Astral's interrogation of his feelings._

_"Maybe a little more than I said…"_

_"Please continue your story to after the duel. I wasn't paying much attention after that. Yuma, let me further understand the bonds you made with Yugi."_

* * *

Yuma's D-Gazer and duel disc wasn't able to synchronize with Yugi's KaibaCorp duel disc so, after a pathetic excuse on why his 'foreign' duel disk didn't work with Yugi's, the champion decided to bring Yuma on a little tour, showing him the sights of Domino City on the way, until they came to his favourite, small cafe. There Yugi insisted on paying for something for the both of them to eat (Yuma didn't protest much, he was starving and had no valid money for the time period) and while they waited they dueled. It had been so long since either of them had a duel without the holographic monsters but it was the most fun they'd had in a while.

"Thanks for the awesome duel Yugi, I'll always remember it."

"Hey, no problem. I have to thank you for being such a good match." The boys had been so engrossed with their duel that they completely neglected their food, left on the empty table next to them. Yugi leaned over passed Yuma's meal to him, a bit puzzled when he noted the confused look on the boy's face. "It's a bit cold but it's good."

"This is a burger, right?"

"You've never eaten one before? Are you serious?" Yuma laughed as Yugi asked, "Sorry. You told me to get anything so I just ordered the same thing for both of us."

"Nah, it's no big deal. My grandma is just… super conservative. We always have traditional Japanese meals at home. Her duel lunches are the best." Yuma picked up the burger and took a large bite out of it. "Wow! I haven't eaten anything like this before! This is delicious! This is really good!" Forgetting his table manners, as usual, Yuma began to scarf his food down, much to the amusement of Yugi.

"And I thought Joey ate fast…" The tri-hair coloured duelist covered his mouth and gave a light chuckle. Yuma stopped eating for a second.

"'Something wrong?"

"It's nothing…" he said, smiling behind his hand and looking up at him. "No offense but… well… You're just very cute."

"Oh… so… nothing bad?" Yugi gave another laugh again and nodded, causing Yuma's heart to do a backflip inside of him. He gulped, suddenly finding it hard to talk. Yugi didn't seem to notice his nervousness and was beginning to eat his own meal. "So… You like burgers?" Inwardly he grimaced (even he wasn't usually so stupid to ask such an obvious question) but Yugi just grinned.

"Yeah, I do. They're my favourite. I really like American foods; burgers especially. This place definitely has the best ones- even if they are a bit pricey."

"I'm sorry, I'll pay you back somehow."

"It's fine, really! Anyway, you already paid me back with that duel. I'm happy that I was able to meet someone as passionate about dueling as you." The younger boy couldn't help but beam broadly. Yugi Mutou was complimenting him. He felt like his heart was going to pop and fly right out of his chest. At a loss for words Yuma quickly ate the last of his burger, occupying his mouth for a moment.

"Cool… so… umm… what do you like to do Yugi? When you're not dueling, I mean."

"Board games. Even though dueling is fun I love playing games: mostly RPGs. I also like doing puzzles," he smirked to himself, "I'd like to think I'm a master at puzzles too."

"Hey, I like puzzles too!" Yuma said, perking up. "My parents are adventurers and they have to deal with ancient puzzles everyday! Sometimes they bring back some of the relics they find and stash it in the attic. When I'm bored, I get to try and decipher them." Yuma gave a small laugh. "I haven't solved any yet though. They're really hard."

"That sounds cool. Just keep trying and you'll probably solve something someday." Yuma found his heart flipping again at his words. "But enough about me, why don't we talk about you, Yuma? Where are you from? What are you doing here in Domino?"

Yuma panicked internally, trying to conjure a lie. "I'm here with my guardian Astral on vacation. I'm from a small village, you probably wouldn't have heard of it." Yuma thanked whatever deity existed when Yugi seemed to accept that answer and quickly changed the topic. "So what else do you do around Domino City for fun? It seems like it's a cool place."

The conversation continued like that. For the rest of the afternoon, Yuma and Yugi exchanged stories and questions, laughing and both throughly interested with the other's life. The joy and excitement Yuma felt was almost the same as every time he made a new friend. The only difference was that it felt like he was going to melt every time Yugi smiled at him or gave the sweetest comment to him.  
Neither of them noticed the sun going down until Yugi spared a stray glance at his watch. His purple eyes widened and he gave an apologetic sigh.

"Oh damn, it's getting late… I'm sorry Yuma. I've got to go home and help my grandpa with closing up the shop." Yugi stood up and tucked in his chair. "Thank you for a fantastic day Yuma. I had a lot of fun."

"Oh…" The younger boy didn't want his new friend to leave. "Well… hey… I'll walk you home, it's the least I can do. I have to go back to Astral anyway. hotel is also your way." He added quickly afterwards before Yugi could insist that it was alright.

"Well, if you insist. I'm not stopping you." He grinned. Yugi left a tip and the two set off back for Yugi's place. They talked a little more, Yuma continuing his story about his rock climbing trip with his father, before arriving at the quaint building.

"Well, here it is."

"You live here?" Yuma said amazed. This was it. The Mutou family game shop. He couldn't believe he was so close to such a legendary place. "You live here?"

"Born here, raised here and I'll probably die here too." Yugi chuckled. "I'd invite you inside but Grampa may or may not force you to stay for dinner. I wouldn't want your guardian to worry about you."

"Astral would be fine with it…" Yuma mumbled under his breath. However, he didn't ask about going inside, nor did Yugi ask him. There was a small, awkward silence until Yugi outstretched his hand. Yuma quickly took it and looked up at the older boy, a smile coming to his face as they shook to confirm their friendship.  
"Well… thanks for a great day. Maybe I'll see you around Yuma."

"Maybe! I hope to duel you again!" he glanced behind him and saw ever-stoic Astral. "… But maybe not, I've got to go home soon… but I promise I'll stay in contact. Somehow!" Yugi smiled and then dug into his jacket pocket, pulling out the business card for the game shop and handing it to Yuma. "Eh? You're- You're giving me your number?" Something told him that Yugi didn't do this very often.

"And address. I'm want to make sure you duel and hang out with me again. This was fun." He turned heel and waved. "Hopefully I'll see you later Yuma." He said, opening the door. Yuma waved back at him.

"See ya Yugi…" he chirped brightly. However when the door closed behind him and Yuma's face fell. He turned away and hid his face from Astral. "Goodbye Yugi…"

* * *

_"I see… Everyday you make an effort to send something back to Yugi Mutou in the hopes of seeing him in again or at least upholding the promise you made before you parted ways. Often you send him something small but full of passion and affection. Also, because you're Yuma-"_

_"What's that's supposed to mean?"_

_"Because you're Yuma, all of your heart goes out to your gifts because he is your first crush or first love. It is for that reason why you behave so peculiarly- for love."_

_"I'd like to see him everyday but it's hard…" Yuma said, crawling up to the bed and lying on it. "Anyway, I can't ask you to use up all your energy on me everyday- you were exhausted the first time we did it." _

_"I would be happy to open you portals Yuma. It's just that it is easier to transport gifts over people." Astral hovered above him. _

_"I know…" Yuma sighed. "Do you know what? I don't even know what year Yugi dies. Records about him are hazy. If I knew more about him I could plan my gifts, rather than just sending a gift every day and hoping he'll get it."_

_"Why don't you write him a letter?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Letters are good because you are able to convey your emotions and thoughts effectively in a calm and logical fashion while still maintaining the aura of closeness as it is personal. Rather than letting him guess who the gifts are from you should write to him."_

_"I can't."_

_"Why not?"_

_"…I'm not good with words. Anyway, how am I supposed to go about with it? I can't write! What would I write?! That I love him? What if he writes to me back? I don't know how he'll send a message back to me."_

_"This is what I was concerned about. You're not showing much spirit Yuma. As long as you give it all you have, you'll have nothing to worry about. Don't you feel strongly for Yugi?"_

_"Of course! What are you saying?" Yuma asked, sitting up and scowling at Astral. Astral simply pointed to a pen and paper on the floor._

_"Bring it to him."_

_ "…Thanks Astral." Yuma grinned, hopping off the bed and beginning to write_.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy that. Please help me improve by leaving a review.**


End file.
